Mimi
by Isfah
Summary: Série de Drabbles sur l'enfance pas toujours rose de Harry.
1. Mimi

Note de l'auteur: les drabbles sont un nouveau défi que je me suis lancé. Cette histoire est un petit plaisir entre mon mémoire et Qui l'eut cru?, mon autre fiction.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 1: **Mimi.**

Harry a quatre ans.

Une fois de plus, il est chez la voisine.

C'est l'anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l'emmènent au zoo.

Lui non, il reste caché.

Il n'a pas le droit de sortir, il est trop bizarre.

Harry n'aime pas trop la voisine, mais ses chats, si.

Il y en a un qui ne vient pas souvent.

Mrs Figg dit qu'elle s'appelle Mimi.

On dirait qu'elle porte des lunettes.

Harry aime bien lui parler, il a l'impression que Mimi comprend.

« J'ai pas pu aller au zoo aujourd'hui, dommage… »


	2. L'accident

Voici le deuxième drabble, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, c'est très agréables...

* * *

Chap 2 : **L'accident**.

Harry pleure tout seul dans le jardin.

Il vient d'apprendre que ses parents ne reviendront jamais le chercher.

Ils sont morts.

Quand il a demandé comment ils étaient morts, Pétunia a dit « Dans un accident de voiture car tu pleurais beaucoup ».

Dudley a dit qu'il était un assassin.

Mimi s'approche et regarde l'enfant pleurer.

Il lui dit « t'as vu ma cicatrice, c'est pour pas oublier que j'ai tué mes parents ».

Harry sent Mimi se caler contre lui.

On dirait qu'elle veut le consoler.

Le petit garçon ne bouge plus, Mimi non plus.


	3. Différent

Bonjour,

voici donc un nouveau drabble sur l'enfance de Harry, ça n'est pas mon préféré, mais il fait référence au premier tome des aventure de notre héro...

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est réellement très encourageant et très motivant, merci!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Différent**. 

Harry a six ans, il est encore chez Mrs Figg.

Il caresse Mimi, mais elle ne ronronne pas. Elle paraît soucieuse.

Harry se demande si c'est parce qu'il lui a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé à l'école.

Il lui a expliqué qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le toit sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

Il lui a aussi dit que son oncle et sa tante étaient très furieux.

Ils l'ont puni.

Il est resté seul, dans le noir, sous les escaliers.

Et aujourd'hui, il est là au lieu d'être avec eux, à la mer.

* * *

RAR :

zag : Merci beaucoup, un peu doux-amer, pour reprendre l'expression de Lynne5, c'est ce que je recherchais.

Jade Chu : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le suite te plaira également...

Lynne5 : Et oui, sympa les Dursley, hein? lol, et c'est pas fini, crois-moi! Pour ce qui est de Mimi, c'est bien sûr notre cher professeur de métamorphose... mais pour remonter les bretelles d'Albus... pourquoi pas mais je pense plus me concentrer sur Harry... En tous cas merci pour tes compliments.


	4. L'anniversaire

Bonjour,

voici un nouveau drabble en avance, pour vous remrcier de vos reviews qui sont réellement encourageante. Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas à 100, je ne me trouve pas assez sadique dans l'écriture, j'aimerai qu'on ressente plus la cruauté et l'injustice de la situation... alors peut-être qu'un jours je le réécrirai, mais en même temps j'aime bien la fin car on peut croire ce que l'on veut... en attendant le voici spécialement pour vous.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **L'anniversaire.**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Les Dursley ne lui ont pas souhaité, comme tous les ans.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont encore oublié », se dit l'enfant de sept ans.

Mrs Figg s'occupe de lui, une fois de plus.

Son oncle et sa tante ont emmené Dudley chez tante Marge.

Mimi est là, alors Harry se confie :

« J'ai pas eu de cadeau d'anniversaire, mais il y avait les vieux chaussons de Dudley devant ma porte…

C'est peut-être ça mon cadeau, tu dis oui toi ? »

Pour seule réponse le chat cligne des yeux.

* * *

RAR :

**Lynne5** : Je n'étais pas non plus trop fan de ce que j'avais écris... tant pis, j'esserai de me rattraper. C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus narratif que les autres, mais en même temps, 100 mots, c'est vraiment très court, d'ailleurs j'arrive rarement à ne pas dépasser... en tous cas merci pour cette review constructive, elle aide à garder les pieds sur terre...

**Jade Chu** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et surtout merci de m'avoir ajoutée à tes favoris, c'est vraiment plaisant de voir que son travail est apprécié. Même chose qu'à Lynne5, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...


	5. Le souffredouleur

Bonjour, me revoici avec un chapitre un peu plus dur, je pense, que les précédents. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Le souffre-douleur**.

Aujourd'hui Harry a mal.

À l'école il s'est fait taper par Dudley et ses copains.

Juste comme ça, sans raison.

Mme Figgs s'occupe de Harry pendant que les Dursley parlent avec leur fils.

Dudley prétend que Harry les a provoqué.

C'est faux.

Mimi s'approche doucement du petit garçon.

Elle semble hésiter.

Elle attend que l'enfant lui permette de venir.

« Ils voulaient que j'ai d'autres cicatrices.

Et..ils riaient quand je leur disais d'arrêter… que ça faisait mal... »

Mimi a compris que Harry veut parler.

Alors elle se love contre lui.

Attendant qu'il exprime sa peine et sa douleur.

* * *

RAR :

**Jade Chu** : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue reviw, c'est vraiment très plaisant de voir que des lecteurs s'investissent autant. Je t'ai répondu par message privé, j'espère que tu as reçu ma réponse, car ta reveiw m'avait énormément touché.

**Note auteur** : Je ne pense pas publier avant la semaine prochaine pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et j'aime bien en avoir deux ou trois, voire plus, de côté. Ensuite parce que j'écris cette mini fic pour me détendre un peu de la rédaction de mon mémoire, et comme je suis à la bourre dans mon master... il faut que je me concentre un peu plus. Et enfin troisième raison, c'est que justement Mimi avait pour but de raconter certains moments de la vie de Harry et pas toute son enfance, donc il arrive un moment ou l'inspiration me manque... je ne peux pas raconter plusieur fois la même chose. Mimi sera peut-être mise de côté un certain temps, je m'en excuse.


	6. Premier cadeau

Bonjour, me revoilà, enfin... Finalement j'ai réussi à avoir encore quelques chapitres d'avance, puisque pour l'instant cette histoire comporte 9 drabbles. Je vous laisse avec ce sixième drabble, un peu plus "joyeux" que les autres. Bah ouih Harry n'a quand même pas été un enfant battu toute sa vie, il n'était pas heureux, mais bon...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Le premier cadeau**.

C'était l'anniversaire de Dudley aujourd'hui.

Tous ses amis étaient là.

Harry n'a pas eu le droit de jouer avec eux.

Il est resté dans un coin.

Seul.

Harry joue un peu dans le jardin, où les traces de la fête sont encore visibles.

Il aimerait bien, lui aussi, pour ses huit ans, avoir un goûter d'anniversaire.

Mais ce soir Harry s'en moque un peu.

Dudley a eu des petits soldats en doubles.

Harry a pu les récupérer.

Mimi est là, toujours bienveillante.

Harry les yeux pleins de joie lui dit :

« Regarde, mon premier cadeau… »

* * *

RAR :

**kiara2306** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu n'es pas la première à me demander de voir la réaction de McGo et celle de Dumbledore, alors je vous ai fait un drabble, à ma façon, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bientôt...

**Jade Chu** : Merci encore pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à ta faire ressentir la douleur de Harry, en si peu de mots, ça n'est pas toujours évident. Mimi le personnage de ma fic ne sera pas absent, c'est la fic elle-même qui ne sera pas mise à jours aussi souvent... quoique, j'ai dis vexée mon imagination la semaine dernière quand je vous ai laissé un message car dès lors que j'avais publié, trois idées de drabbles me sont venues...lol... Je voudrais aussi te remercier de ta fidélite.

**Petit mot pour tous** : Merci beaucoup à vous tous lecteurs anonymes, et aussi à vous chers reviewer, car j'ai constaté que ma petite fic était lue par pas mal de monde et c'est vraiment très encourageant, alors je tenais à vous remercier. Je ne parle même pas des reviews, j'ai jamais eu ça de ma vie ... Enfin voilà c'était la séquence émotions, lol.

A très bientôt.


	7. La rentrée

Un nouveau drabble, un peu différent, peut-être un peu trop narratif, pour certain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : **La rentrée**. 

Harry court dans le jardin à la recherche de Mimi.

Il ne la voit pas.

Il l'appelle.

Elle ne vient pas.

Il s'assoit et l'attend.

Le soir tombe, Mimi n'est toujours pas là.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes.

Il voulait lui raconter sa journée.

Lui dire que cette année, pour la première fois, il n'est pas dans la même classe que Dudley.

Il est en très content.

Mais son amie ne vient toujours pas.

Alors il rentre et se réfugie sous l'escalier.

Il se sent seul et a envie de pleurer.

* * *

Voilà, McGo ne peut pas toujours être là, et Harry se sent plus seul que jamais.

RAR:

**Jade Chu**: je ne sais pas si tu as eu ma réponse alors je te la remets.Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je pense que les enfants ont cette particularité étonnante d'occulter le malheur de leur vie et que du coup le moindre truc bien est pour eux merveilleux. Harry a toujours vécu dans l'injustice. Minerva, je ne peux pas me réduire à la voir uniquement comme une vieille sorcière froide et strict. On ne sait quasiment rien d'elle, si elle a été mère au non... alors je me suis dis que son instinct maternel pouvait très bien lui avoir dicté ses escapades sous forme d'animagus pour aller voir Harry. Sinon je suis contente que tu aies remarqué que je faisais allusion au premier film. Cette scène m'avait marqué car aujourd'hui les petits garçons ont plus tendance à jouer aux petites voitures qu'aux soldats de plomb, je m'étais fait la remarque en pensant que c'était les vieux jouets de son oncle, mais là j'ai un peu transformé. Encore merci.Isfah.


	8. Etrange rencontre

Hey! me revoilà...

Ce drabble est un peu spécial, puisqu'il répond d'une certaine façon aux demandes de Lynne5 et Kiara2306, à savoir montrer comment McGo remonte les bretelles d'Albus! Bon alors ça n'est pas excatement ça, mais j'ai essayé de le faire à ma sauce, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à les proposer...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **Étrange rencontre**. 

Harry est chez Mrs Figg une fois encore.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas seul avec la vieille dame et ses chats.

Un vieil homme étrange, avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune et un regard malicieux est assis sur le canapé.

Mimi est à côté de lui.

Harry a l'impression qu'elle regarde le vieil homme.

Soudain il se tourne vers Harry et lui demande comment il va.

Le petit garçon répond qu'il va bien.

L'homme semble préoccupé, et ajoute « une amie m'a dit que parfois tu étais malheureux ».

Harry ne dit rien.

* * *

RAR:

Je crois que les messages de réponse aux reviews ont fonctionné...mais je vous laisse quand même une petite réponse ici:

**Jade Chu**: Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est des autres drabbles sur la scolarité, je ne sais pas trop car je ne sais pas comment faire pour éviter le fait que Harry reconnaisse McGo... et je pensais d'ailleurs m'arrêter à cet épisode, mais bon, c'est à voir...

**Miss Bloody:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Du talent hum... c'est peut-être exagéré, mais je suis contente que ces drabbles t'aient plu.


	9. La famille de Neige

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici un drabble dont je suis particulièrement fière parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je l'ai modifié je ne sais combien de fois avant de faire quelque chose qui me convienne à peu près. Alors du coup je l'aime beaucoup. Il est important pour la suite, car il montre l'attachement de Harry à son amie Mimi. Et oui suite car j'ai finalement décidé de suivre les conseils de Jade Chu, je vais poursuivre un peu plus loin que je ne le pensais cette histoire. Mais du coup, il va falloir que je prenne mon temps avant de publier les chapitres suivants. Il faut que j'intègre des idées extérieures au style que j'ai adopté pour cette fic et ma foi ça n'est pas toujours évident de ne pas décevoir. **Surtout si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas, je suis contente de partager ça avec vous**.

Comme les RAR via les site ont l'air de re-fondtionner je ne le ferrai pas à la fin de ce chapitre mais je vous y retrouve tout de même pour un petit mot (au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'adore parler, lol!)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : **La famille de neige**. 

Une sensation de froid dans le cou.

Fugace, éphémère.

Harry lève la tête et regarde les flocons tomber silencieusement.

Un à un, ils ont formé ce manteau immaculé qui recouvre Privet Drive.

Harry est dehors, il fait une « famille de neige ».

Sa famille.

Il a déjà fait son papa et sa maman.

Il est en train de finir un troisième personnage.

Ça y est. Il vient de le terminer.

Le petit garçon se recule, fier, et contemple son travail.

Devant lui se tiennent deux bonhommes de neige, avec à leurs pieds, un chat sur lequel Harry a dessiné des lunettes.

* * *

Bon alors je n'ai pas forcément grand chose à ajouter d'autre si ce n'est Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un Enorme Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. C'est vraiment très agréable, et je vous garanti que ça remonte le moral, surtout qu'en ce moment c'est pas la joie, mais on s'en fout!!!

Je pense que c'est à peu près tout. Je vous donc à bientôt, même si je ne sais pas trop quand ce bientôt sera.

**Merci.**

Isfah.


	10. Cauchemar

Bonjour,

et oui ça faisait pas mal de temps... mais bon, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écroire quelque chose qui me plaisait après le chapitre précédent. Mais bon. Celui-ci est donc dans un style complètement différent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser car j'ai fait une énorme faute, ça n'ets pas Mrs Figgs mais Mrs Figg !!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : **Cauchemar**.

_Un sentiment de panique. _

_Des pas précipités, des objets brisés. _

_Une porte qui claque. _

_Le silence. _

_Des mots chuchotés, rassurants, accompagnés de tendres caresses. _

_Soudain un bruit sourd. Un corps qui tombe. _

_La porte s'ouvre dans un vacarme assourdissant. _

_Des cris, des pleurs suppliants, ceux d'une femme. _

_Des mots tranchants, un rire cruel, celui d'un monstre. _

_Un éclair vert, une autre chute, une autre vie. _

_Un sifflement, deux yeux rouges. _

_Un rire, encore. Sadique. _

_Une douleur intense au front. _

_Puis plus rien. _

Harry se réveil en sursaut.

Il n'aurait pas dû raconter ces cauchemars à Mimi.

* * *

RAR :

J'ai dû répondre aux reviews via le site, mais pas pour les anonymes.

**Molly1**: Merci beaucoup, je vais faire de mon mieux.


	11. Les dix ans du Survivant

Bonjour,

Oui ça faisait longtemps, mais j'avoue que j'étais en manque d'idée, alors ce chapitre a été long à voir le jour... D'ailleurs je n'en suis pas très satisfaite et je pense que Lynne5 le trouvera peut-être trop larmoyant. Enfin cette idée m'est venue en relisant le tome 1, c'est fou ce que j'ai pu oublier comme chose... Bref on apprend que Harry a déjà rencontré Dedalus, alors je me suis imaginé la situation et puis j'avais en tête de faire quelque chose pour les dix ans de Harry, que les sorciers ont du fêter... alors voilà un petit mixe des deux idées...

Je voulais aussi vous remercier de me lire et de laisser vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très agréable. Merci aussi à tous ces lecteurs anonymes, qui, même s'ils n'osent pas laisser de reviews, me montrent que cette petite histoire sans prétentions est lue.

**Merci et bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :** Les 10 ans du Survivant.**

Aujourd'hui, Harry a eu dix ans.

Il n'a pas eu de cadeau, il a été puni.

Il était dans la rue avec sa tante quand des gens ont commencé à se retourner sur leur passage.

Des mots, résonnant étrangement aux oreilles de Harry étaient murmurés : « Anniversaire », « Cicatrice », « Survivant »…

Un homme du nom de Dedalus Diggle, portant un chapeau haut de forme, est venu le saluer.

Pétunia, hors d'elle, a alors hurlé « Va dans ton placard » sous le regard attristé du vieil homme aux yeux malicieux, qui se tenait près de Mimi, dans le jardin de Mrs Figg.

* * *

Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est qu'un autre chapitre est déjà prêt mais je ne le trouve pas terrible non plus alors, il se peut qu'il n'arrive pas tout de suite, car je vais essayer de le reprendre un peu. Et puis il faudrait que je consacre un peu plus de temps à mon autre fiction _Qui l'eût cru?_ qui est en cours de réécriture et d'écriture tout court...

A bientôt.

Isfah.


	12. Joyeux Noël

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous? Bien, moi aussi...

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je me suis trompée toute au long de cette fic, ça n'est pas Mme Figgs, mais **Mrs Figg**! donc quand je reprendrai tout ça, un jour, j'essaierai d'y penser, sinon, sachez que je m'en suis rendu compte, et que je vais essayer de faire attention. **Edit: C'est corrigé!**

Bon voici un nouveau drabble, finalement je n'y ai pas retouché, pas le temps et pas l'inspiration... A vrai dire je suis très occupée avec mon master et les dossiers d'inscription à la fac, le déménagement... Bref tout un ensemble de chose qui font que j'ai rarement le temps d'écrire, et lorsque j'écris ça n'est pas sur l'histoire "Mimi". En effet j'essaie de poursuivre tant bien que mal la rédaction de mon autre fic et là ça devient vraiment urgent, moi qui publiais toutes les semaines quasiment, je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis avril... ça craind. Et depuis quelques temps déjà, je crois même que je vous en avais déjà parlé, j'ai un ensemble de huit OS qui me trotte dans la tête, et j'en ai commencé un, donc deux autres histoires en cours plus le manque d'inspiration pour Mimi, font que je vais peut-être mettre encore plus de temps à publier. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Voilà, sinon je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review avec une pensée spéciale pour Lynne5 qui n'hésite pas à me dire que ça ne lui plait pas et à Jade Chu pour ses reviews toujours très agréables...

Bon aller, je vous laisse quand même lire autre chose que mon blabla pas très intéressant, on se retrouve à la fin...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : **Joyeux Noël**. 

« Joyeux Noël mon chéri » firent Pétunia et Vernon.

Dudley trop occupé à déballer ses nombreux cadeaux ne répondit pas.

Harry était là sur le pas de la porte.

Peut-être que pour le noël de ses dix ans, les Dursley lui avaient acheté quelque chose.

Mais non, aux pieds du sapin il n'y a rien.

Il a juste reçu un « Prépare le petit déjeuner ! » de l'oncle Vernon.

Il n'y fait pas vraiment attention.

Il est impatient.

Il a un cadeau à faire.

C'est pour Mimi.

Il lui a gardé sa tranche de bacon.

Elle aimera ça.

* * *

Alors? 

J'ai décider de vous mettre le sentiment ou les idées que je voulais faire passer pour que vous puissiez me dire si c'est ce que vous avez ressenti, si c'est réussi, si c'est nul, et surtout pourquoi...

Donc dans ce drabble ci, mon intention était de montrer que la joie de noël c'est de recevoir des cadeaux, bien sûr, mais surtout de savoir qu'on va faire plaisir à quelqu'un en offrant un cadeau à son tour.

Je vous dis à bientôt et... à bientôt en fait j'ai rien à ajouter, mdr!


	13. Les lettres

Bonjour,

Me revoilà dans un ultime chapitre avant 6 semaines!!! et oui, je pars en stage et je n'aurai pas accès à internet donc... enfin, j'essaierai de me débrouiller pour vous poster un petit quelque chose de temps en temps. Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur Mimi, comme on me l'a demandé... c'est vrai qu'elle était moins présente ces derniers temps. A la base, j'avais décidé d'arrêter mes drabbles là, car après on sait tous comment cela se passe, mais je vais essayer d'intégrer ces drabbles au récit connu de JKR, donc Poudlard, nous voilà...

Je vous retrouve en dessous comme d'habitude...

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est vraiment motivant... D'ailleurs si pendant vos vacances vous ne savez pas quoi faire, laissez moi des tonnes de reviews, comme ça, quand je viendrai vous poster un petit truc à l'arrache, je me dirai que j'ai vraiment les meilleurs lecteurs du monde... bon allez j'arrête mon fantasme, mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : **Les lettres**. 

Mimi est sur le rebord de la fenêtre du 4, Privet Drive.

Elle vérifie que le courrier que doit recevoir Harry lui parviendra enfin.

Déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle guette, attend et espère.

Mais ce maudit Dursley sait.

Il fait tout pour que Harry n'ai pas accès à son destin.

De nouvelles lettres inondent le salon.

Cette fois, Minerva n'a pas hésité.

Mais son protégé ne parvient pas à se saisir d'une enveloppe recouverte d'une fin écriture émeraude.

Les voilà qui quittent la maison sous les hurlements de l'oncle Vernon.

Désormais seul Hagrid pourra faire quelque chose.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vouloir dire dans ce chapitre : rien.

Nan je rigole, je voulais montrer la mission que Miminerva c'était donné et aussi le pourquoi du comment c'est Hagrid qui s'est chargé de ramené Harry. Rien de bien sentimental, contrairement à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais j'assume.

Voilà, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous dis juste BONNES VACANCES!!!

(et laisser moi pleins de reviews...bon ok je sors!)


	14. Miss Teigne

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va, j'ai enfin accès à internet, je peux donc vous poster un tout nouveau drabble de 100 mots tout pile! Ce drabble n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre mais l'idée m'a bien fait rire. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter alors je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve sous le drabble...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : **Miss Teigne**. 

Harry regarde le concierge que Dumbledore vient de présenter.

À ses pieds, il y a une chatte.

« Elle n'est pas très jolie », pense le petit garçon.

Elle est toute grise et paraît squelettique. Presque plus effrayante que les fantômes.

De grands yeux brillants et globuleux épient les élèves.

Le nouveau Gryffondor trouve qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de Rusard.

Harry voulait s'en faire une amie.

Mais c'était avant que les frères de Ron, son nouvel ami, ne lui rapportent qu'elle sillonnait les couloirs et filait chercher son maître à la moindre faute.

Vraiment, Mimi lui manque.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? 

J'imagine trop Harry en train d'essayer de devenir ami avec La chatte de Rusard...

Enfin voilà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Isfah.


	15. Métamorphose

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce drabble est inspiré par une scène du film Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Je sais que je m'appuie d'ordinaire que sur les livres mais ce chapitre est une demande donc je l'ai écrit… Si vous n'êtes fidèle qu'aux livres passez votre chemin, ce chapitre n'a pas réellement de conséquence pour la suite si on se réfère à l'histoire originelle. Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : **Métamorphose**.

Prendre à gauche.

Tourner à droite.

Descendre encore un escalier.

Faire demi-tour.

Trouver un autre chemin.

Harry est en retard. Il court dans le dédale des couloirs pour suivre Ron.

Dans sa salle de classe, Minerva a déjà commencé son introduction.

Elle est préoccupé, le jeune Potter et le dernier fils Weasley ne sont toujours pas là.

Elle continue de parler des Animagi et se transforme histoire d'impressionner ses nouveaux élèves.

Enfin les voilà, essoufflés.

Minerva se retransforme.

Arrivant derrière son ami Ron, Harry n'a pas vu qui était réellement son professeur.

Soulagée, elle reprend son cours.

* * *

Bon alors je ne sais pas si vous avez vraiment compris le sens du mot « soulagée ». En fait il faut l'interpréter des deux façons possibles. D'une part Minerva est soulagée qu'Harry soit enfin arrivé à son cours car je pense qu'elle sait qu'il est constamment en danger. Je voulais qu'on sente qu'elle s'inquiète pour son protégé. D'autre part, ce mot renvoie aussi au fait que Harry n'ait pas vu qu'elle était Mimi. Elle pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour lui révéler qui elle est. Cette révélation en entraînerait d'autres, et Harry est trop jeune pour savoir tout cela.

En tous les cas merci de m'avoir lue.

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

Isfah.


	16. Solitude

Bonjour,

De retour de vacances et déjà la tête dans le mémoire... mais bon cinq petites minutes de pause pour vous livrer ce chapitre tout juste écrit.

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, mais on se retrouve à la fin quand même...

Un grand merci à Tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewée et en particulier à Jade Chu (toujours fidèle) et Margaux.R (que j'admire énormément).

* * *

Chapitre 16 : **Solitude**.

À la fin de la première année, Minerva avait été horrifiée de ce qu'Harry avait pu lui confier, dans le jardin de Mrs. Figg.

Après sa deuxième année, le jeune Gryffondor avait encore tout raconté à son amie Mimi.

L'été suivant et celui d'après avaient eu le droit au même rituels de confidence.

À chaque fois, l'animagus voyait son protégé souffrir davantage.

L'été de sa cinquième année, le jeune Potter ne lui dit que trois mots « Il est mort ».

Quand Harry revint après la mort de Dumbledore, Mimi n'était plus là.

Il était seul.

* * *

Bon je crois que vous avez compris que la fin se rapproche à grand pas. Encore un, voire deux chapitres je pense, mais pas plus.

Je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée et je préfère arrêter cette fic plutôt que de la trainée inutilement en longueur.

À très bientôt.

Isfah.:)


	17. L'ultime sacrifice

Bonjour,

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau chapitre de Mimi. Malheureusement c'est aussi le dernier. Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, mais au moins Jade Chu, je suis sûre que tu es rentrée...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : **L'ultime sacrifice.**

La Bataille faisait rage.

Les Mangemorts affrontaient les partisans de la Liberté.

Harry se battait contre Voldemort.

Le Grand Duel était arrivé.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu de cette foule qui s'entretuait.

Soudain un éclair vert déchira le ciel.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de prononcer les deux mots interdits.

Harry vit alors Mimi bondir devant lui et recevoir le sort de plein fouet.

Ce sacrifice donna à Harry la force de prononcer la formule libératrice.

Voldemort était défait.

Quand Harry se retourna pour voir son amie, il découvrit le professeur Mc Gonagall sans vie.

Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que cet ultime volet de mon histoire vous aura plu. Cette fic est maintenant terminée, d'autant que j'ai repris tous mes chapitres qui font maintenant tous 100 mots pile (en même temps, c'est le princinpe du drabble...) et les Mme Figgs se sont transformés en Mrs Figg, comme il se doit!

J'avoue que je suis un peu nostalgique et très fière en même temps que cette histoire soit terminée.

Nostaglique, car cette histoire m'a permis d'avoir des lecteurs et des revieweurs fidèles que je remercie du fond du coeur car c'est vraiment agréable et très encourageant de voir que ce qu'on écrit est lu, apprécié et commenté. Merci à tous vraiment.

Merci à **Jade Chu**, tout d'abord, parce qu'elle m'a reviewé à chaque chapitre, me faisant part de ses impressions et ses encouragements et m'inspirant...

Merci aussi à **Lynne5** qui m'a souvent fait part de ses conseils, n'hésitant pas à me dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et me permettant d'avancer.

Merci à **Margaux.R** , auteur de talent que j'admire énormément et qui m'a gentillement donné ses impressions.

Merci également à **Night-Butterfly83** (Malika-the-best) et **Miss Bady** pour leurs encouragements toujours plaisants.

Merci à **zag**, **kiara**, **Miss Bloody**, **yéti02**, **Tyto27**, **Molly1**, **demon-of-your-heart**, **Lyls**, **octo**, **NEPHERIA**, **Charlotte** et **melethryn** qui ont pris le temps, à un moment ou un autre de me laisser leurs impressions.

Enfin merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction anonymement.

Fière, parce que cette histoire étanit vraiment sans aucune prétention. des instants volés dans la vie d'Harry, tristesse quotidienne sans grand drame sensationnel... et voilà qu'elle a eu son petit succès. C'est vraiment très agréable cet échange lecteurs/auteur.

Je suis également fière parce que c'est la première fiction que je termine. J'ai des Os mais ça n'est pas pareil. Bon je sais certains penseront peut-être que au bout du compte, sans tout mon blabla parasitaire, je n'aurai écrit que 1700 mots, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à me tenir à cette contrainte des cent mots et d'êtrerestée cohérente (enfin j'espère) avec mon thème.

Voilà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ces lignes, félicitations, je sais que parfois je suis lourde, surtout qu'on n'est pas à une cérémonie des césars.

A très bientôt j'espère.

Isfah.


	18. L'Adieu

Chapitre 18 : **L'adieu**.

Sa mise en terre fut un événement majeur auquel assista la quasi totalité du monde sorcier qui connaissait de nouveau les joies de La Paix.

Quelques mots d'adieu furent prononcés par des amis, dont les visages en pleur trahissaient leur amour pour le disparu.

Quelques lignes retraçant ses gestes héroïques étaient visibles sur la sobre pierre noire.

Une nouvelle stèle se dressait dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, théâtre de la Grande Bataille.

Harry reposait maintenant aux côtés de ceux qui l'avaient toujours aimé et protégé, son mentor et sa confidente, disparue près de cinquante ans plus tôt.

* * *

Voilà, je crois que maintenant je peux vraiment dire que cette histoire est teminée. En espérant que ce petit bonus vous plaira. **Merci beaucoup** de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. 


End file.
